The leaf of destruction
by Monemalou
Summary: This is my own story based in inspiration from other books. Please comment ;
1. Preface

11/6-09

Preface

As she looked into his beautiful eyes, she realized: Maybe, just maybe life wasn't so bad.

It might just be worth living. At least until he walked away.

Like her dad used to say: " Love everybody, but only trust a few".

So while she was sitting in my room wondering what the world is like outside this brick like life, she could not help feeling lonely.

She was and is still not not the kind of person who has a lot of friends, she had had friends just not many. She just didn't have that close group of friends that she really thought she could trust with anything and everything. Or at least that was until she met _them._

Them as in the Waterfields. As their name they were also very unusual. She would love to say they were very unattractive, but of course not. They were not even average looking, they were plain beautiful. They were those kind of beauties you couldn't even imagine.

Where it hurts too even look at them. Yup, that was the Waterfields


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1

For as far back she could remember she had only her dad. Her mom left her when she was a baby, or at least that's what they told her.

She had no memory from her mother. Not even grandparents. It never bothered her until she started in school and the other kids got picked up by their grandparents. But then again she had her dad.

Her father would do anything in the world for her. That's one of the many reasons she loved him so much.

He had always been their for her no matter what she had done. When she had spat at the boys when they called her little.

That was one of the things she hated the most. She might not be very tall but she had a lot of stuff that evened it out.

Even though she didn't see it she was a very beautiful girl. He had long almost white hair it was very thin, and when she was younger the other girls would say to her she had princess hair. Her piercing blue eyes that had that advantage that she could easily per sway other people. Especially the opposite sex. But of course she did not know that.

Aimee had never seen herself as beautiful. Pretty maybe when she wanted to but normally no more than average.

Monica was beautiful Aimee had always thought. With her thick silky black hair and her natural curvy body.

Aimee had always believed that _Monica_ was the one that made all the guys eyes pop out, and so did Monica.

But that was not the truth. They were most of the time looking at Aimee. She was far from average she was beautiful.

When she first started at the school she was always walking around by herself, not really caring about the other students.

That was until she met Monica.

She'd always lived in L.A and she loved it. But since her dad was a doctor, and a very talented of the kind. She probably should not have been surprised when he was offered a better position.

She should have been head over heels about it, she thought.

It was not in L.A in a matter of fact it was not even close. It was in Oregon.

How could anything in Oregon be better than Los Angeles? She thought

That meant that I would have to leave my peace full life here.

A voice broke through her endless travel of mind.

"Aimee Belle Nightingale! If you don't get down here right this instant," he didn't even bother to finish his threat.

She hated it when he used my full name. She thought It made him sound so boring and non friendly.

That was not Dr. Matthew Nightingale, that was her father. He was usually not either Dr. Nightingale or "Dad". He was Matt.

He was my friend.

"Aimee!" her dad yelled

"Coming," she shouted back, she was in no mood for confrontations.

Normally she was all in for the family breakfast-eating, but ever since he told her they were moving she kept a safe distance between them.

she would never want us to be mad at each other, but right now she couldn't actually be in the same room as him.

'Did he actually realize what this would mean to me?' she thought

The few friends she actually had she would loose. Not because they didn't want to stay in contact with her, but because it was almost impossible since the distance was so far.

she almost stormed down the stairs and before entering the room, she took a deep breath.

'Smile, smile smile. Just smile,' she thought. Easier "said" then done. she had to remember that it wasn't his fault and he did it because he thought it was for the best. And it probably was she just couldn't see it. As she stepped into her living room she couldn't help but notice all the little details in the room. Details she would usually never see but they seemed so clear now. The little tiny cracks in the wall, the slightly uneven floor. Things like that.

She walked into the room and saw that her dad had made pancakes. Well not that it was unusual that they made pancakes but he almost never made them by himself. Something must be going on. 'The last time he had done this was... Was when he said that we were moving! Damn what now?' she thought too herself

"Morning Dad," She said as normal as I could

"Good morning, Honey" he said as he kissed her forehead

She looked at him suspiciously and he must have noticed because he cleared his throat and began.

"Well A, as you know I got a new job," he started

She snapped " Yes, Dad I know!"

He looked with caring and knowing eyes, " Well you see Dear," he continued

"The only thing I didn't tell you was the moving date," he took a deep breath

"We are moving in a week......" he continued with some nonsense about how sorry he was, but she didn't really listen.

'A week! Like in one week, _one _ week! Seven days,' She could feel my throat beginning to tie up. And she was feeling a bit sick.

she had finally gotten real friends for the first time in a long time. she always felt like I had only my dad. And sometimes that just was not enough. 'She was a teenager,' she thoght 'She needed girlfriends to talk about all the girl-stuff.'

It was just _not _fun to talk to your dad about your bra size, and your period. On those points she missed having a mom, she missed having females in her life. And now he was taking her away from my first and only friends. How could that be fair? She kept on wondering.

"... I'm very very sorry honey, but you gotta understand I think it's for the best!" he said sounding sinecure

"Sure sure," she said she wasn't in the mood for an argument

She just walked past him fighting to hold my tears back, 'hmm this might be _interesting._' she thought

As she stalked outside she realized it was way too early to go to school. 'Was she going too tell them today, or should she wait? And what about school? It was in the middle of the semester. A bit unpractical if she should say, but hey! Who started listening too her?' she thought

So many questions were waiting to be answered, and she had no answers. Absolutely no answers.

"Aww Sweetheart! Don't be like that," he called but she ignored him

She decided to walk too school, since she was already on her way. 'It would give her time to think and maybe cry a little.' she thought

That was one of the few benefits of not wearing make-up, she didn't have too worry about looking like a panda after having a girly-moment. 'But then again she looked like a zombie for the rest of the time.' she thought again

It was raining " The weather fits the mood," she moaned quietly

Finally she reached school and the students were already in their "groups". So she went to find hers and it was very easy.

"Aimee! Honey come over here babe!" That was Monica, the most outgoing person she had ever met.

She was the one who " discovered" her. And for that she was forever grateful, but what did it help now that she was moving? She couldn't stand hurting her right then and there so she decided to wait. Which would probably make it even harder and worse for the both of them, she thought.

"Hi," she said quietly she didn't feel like faking it in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"I'll tell you later," she said eying her

" Hi Girls!" Taylor called

Taylor was a tall and very handsome type, and he was very funny. Any girl would be lucky too have him and all the girls seemed to realize it. That went for Daisy as well who was head over heals for him.

Daisy was a very "Down to Earth" kind of girl, and she was very shy. Which did not help her getting his attention.

'Maybe that should be my goodbye? Helping them getting together.' she smiled at the thought

"Oh gosh here he comes, what should I say?" Daisy asked

so low that even Aimee had to struggle to hear it.

"Just be your self," she smiled and waved at him

"Easy for you too say," she hissed under her breath

She giggled for herself

"But easier for you to do," Aimee teased

"Hi AB, and D," he started " Were's C?"

C was Caroline we had an inside joke about our names, ABCD.

Aimee, Caroline and Daisy

There three-sum, was now coming down too two. And they didn't even know.

"Don't know... Uhm guys?" she started my heart pounding in my chest

'It's now' she thought too herself

"Yeah," Taylor said

"We are gonna' be late, we should go," she chickened out

'At lunch,' she thought too herself, 'at lunch tomorrow'.

"Yeah you're probably right," Daisy said in a low voice

Caroline, who had just arrived eyed her suspiciously

" At lunch," Caroline almost hissed she was shocked she knew me too well she just looked down at her feet, trying not too meet her piercing eyes. She knew how she would look at her and it was not a pleasant look.

Daisy took her under the arm as we walked into class, not just any class. Biology


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Unpleasant meeting

She could not concentrate during Biology, even though it was never my favorite class I didn't really have a hard time understanding it.

Today was different. I felt like I was going too miss everything. The smell, Mr. Spiese's nasal voice, sitting next too Caroline always talking about what was going on. No more of that. I was moving and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

"Earth too Aimee! Are you even listening too what I'm saying?" Caroline asked, with a hint of an irritated sigh.

"Ehm... I was actually trying too understand what the heck Mr. S was saying." I answered

"Sure sure," She said not believing a word I said

So that was it! They were all gonna question me in the lunch break and there was nothing I could do about it.

"... That was it for today class. See you tomorrow!" Mr. S finally said

I stood up too collect my stuff but Monica was at my desk at the speed of light.

"Lunch. Table. 3 minutes!" Was all she said

"Shoot!" I muttered under my breath this could not be good.

I hurried and got my stuff and rushed down the hall, but of course I dropped it all. As I bent down too pick them up somebody was ahead of me, already kneeling beside my books and started collecting them. I was lost at breath.

This beautiful young guy was breathtaking. His piercing blue eyes with a shade of purple was nothing like I had ever seen. His skin perfect without a flaw. Luckily there wasn't anybody else in the hall too see my shameless staring.

His lips were just perfectly shaped his upper lip reminded me of a heart, though not as round. They looked so soft and the urge too touch them were overruling everything else right at that moment. That was until I saw his hair. It was a color I had never seen before it was a mixture of silver and honey brown. His curls embraced his beautiful head and some of his neck.

His eye lashed were long and silvery. Like nothing my own fantasy could imagine. His skin had a pale olive tone to it again like something she had ever seen. 'He looks like a Greek God,' she thought too herself 'Why on earth would he want too help me?'

"Here you go..."he said in a singing voice his voice ended like a question

"Uh... em I'm..." she stuttered "My name Aimee," she had cleared her voice but she didn't fool him. She thought she heard him chuckle.

"Alex, Alex Waterfield." he said in a perfectly clear voice

"Waterfield," she whispered too herself.

"Yes, Waterfield." He said in his angel like voice

'This is _so_ unfair,' she thought too herself. 'When I'm here every day there are no interesting guys, but when I move this total hottie. No, that cannot even describe him. This fairytale looking boy shows up. Now tell me how that is fair!'

"Uhm... Thanks." She muttered nodding towards the books.

"Pardon me?" He asked

"The books? Thank you for picking them up Alex."

"Oh, uhm yeah sure. No biggie." He said with a smile that would make girls envy Aimee

"So are you new at school," Aimee finally managed too say " Or just accidentally saw me dropping my books?"

He chuckled and said, "The last option." And then he turned around and by the time she turned too look after him he was gone.

"Oh this can not be good," she muttered to herself too stunned to actually care about Caroline

She went too her locker and put her stuff in the back. But just men she was about to close it a beautiful flower fell out.

A flower she had never seen a flower that smelled like something familiar, something she could not explain.

It smelled like _home_! She wondered why that was. She had never seen this flower neither _smelled _it before.

She picked it up and one of the torn's made a little hole in her index finger. But it was enough that a drop of blood fell onto one of the flowers leaves. She felt a urge too take a leaf and rap it around her finger even though it did not bleed anymore.

And she did and when she did she felt the tiniest of tiniest tingle in her finger. She hurried up and looked and there was nothing to see!

The little hole was gone. She felt dizzy and had a enormous urge too sit down. So she hurried too the cafeteria were to her big disappointment they were all there. Everybody, and they did not look happy. At all.

"Hey guys," she said trying to sound like she didn't notice the negative mode she failed. Again.

"Come over here sweetie we need too talk too you," Daisy said and Aimee thought she could see an apologetic look in her eyes.

Aimee tried to smile back but failed she probably just looked like somebody with cramps she thought too herself.

'Here it goes,' she thought to herself

"What's up?" she asked and tried to sound innocent and unknowing

"Why didn't you just tell us it in person?" Monica asked

'Did I already tell them?' Aimee thought to herself 'No. No I didn't what do they mean?'

"What do you mean?" Aimee asked out loud

"What do I mean?" Monica snapped with tears in her eyes " _This_ is what I mean!" And at that note she tossed an envelope across the table.

Aimee picked it up and looked suspiciously at them all.

She opened the envelope and started reading:

'_**Dear Monica.**_

_**You know that I love you very much so it pains me too write this down. But I can simply not face you when I tell you this!**_

_**It will hurt to much. All the great times we have had together you were my first real friend. You were the one that introduced me too the other. And for that I am forever grateful. The sad news is that we will probably not see each other very much for a very long time.**_

_**I am moving...**_' the rest was all blurred out from tears and makeup

'What is this?' Aimee thought ' I haven't written this! Who has done this and why? How did this person know?'

"Aimee!" Monica almost shouted "please explain it." She almost begged

" I... I... I don't know," She stuttered " I mean I didn't write this. I don't know who did. I don't understand,"

"So does that mean that it isn't true?" Taylor asked "You are not moving? Oh man I was worried for a..." Aimee cut him off.

"No yes..." she tripped over her words "I don't know who wrote that letter. But it is true. I am moving," Her voice broke and she had to fight to keep her tears back. " I didn't know how too tell you so I guess I waited until I felt the time was right. But it never was!"

'But now it is' she thought to herself.

"Guys! I love you all so much and it hurts me that you found out this way. But you are better off knowing the truth and the whole story."

After she had told them the whole story she really started crying. And even though she tried she couldn't stop.

Daisy, Caroline, And Monica cried as well and all three for a long time. Taylor had to give in at last and shade a few tears

They all decided to ditch school the rest of the day. " Can't you stay," Caroline asked for the 100 th time.

"I wish I could, I wish I could." Her answer was again

"You know we _are _gonna visit you right?" Taylor said for the first time

'Don't make a promise you can't keep Taylor. Please!' She thought and he must have read it in her eyes because he took her whole body and almost crushed it against his. "_I'll miss you Aimee! I really will. You are my best friend and I will always love you." _He whispered into her ear, so low that even Aimee could barley hear it.

"I know. I love you too Taylor," and then she started crying again

She heard something behind her and when she turned around she saw Alex. She blinked and he was gone.

A Shiver went down her spine was she just imagining or was she really there? It must have been the heat

"Are you freezing?" Daisy asked Aimee thought she must have noticed her shiver

"No," she answered "But actually I'm a bit tired,"

"Oh" Monica said "Well we can go with you home."

"No!" Aimee answered maybe a bit too soon " I mean I think I just need some time to think."


End file.
